This application is for a five year renewal of an institutional training grant titled "Research Training in Neuro- Oncology" which has been funded by the NIH from 1987 to 2007. This training program is designed to prepare neurosurgeons, neurologists, medical oncologists, pediatric oncologists, radiation oncologists, radiologists, and other physician-scientists for academic careers in neuro-oncology. Physicians who have completed at least one year of postdoctoral training toward board certification in their subspecialty and are committed to a career in academic neuro-oncology are candidates for this research fellowship. Each year, four new trainees will be provided with a unique two year program that consists of: 1) Laboratory and/or clinical research under the supervision of an experienced scientist at the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions, 2) Close interaction with a mentor with peer-reviewed funding in cancer research, 3) A didactic curriculum that includes biostatistics, epidemiology, clinical and laboratory research methods, biomedical writing, neuroanatomy, responsible conduct of research, and an overview of cancer research, 4) Clinical rotations with distinguished clinician scientists, and 5) Participation in neuro-oncology and basic and clinical cancer research conferences at Johns Hopkins and the NIH. This training program benefits from a stable, cohesive, and productive faculty with an exemplary track record of training academic neuro-oncologists, a close liaison with multiple departments and disciplines within the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions, a multi-disciplinary approach to training as exemplified by the diversity of the faculty, and active clinical and basic science research focused on neuro-oncology. This program is designed to provide well-rounded research training to trainees and to develop them as the next generation of investigators in neuro-oncology.